A Second Chance At Love
by Snake The Psycho Inc
Summary: Rohan, a brown fox from Papetoon, meets a girl named Fay. What starts out as a friendship, may eventually turn into much more than that. Has an OCxFay pairing, although it may, or may not have some OCxMiyu as well. Rating is T for Suggestive themes.
1. Prologue

My first FanFic. Basically an OCxFay pairing with some OCxMiyu. Never thought I would write anything. Oh well, things happen I guess. Your reviews and comments will help me decide on what to do with the story so, R & R. Enjoy the worst story ever. Oh! I almost forgot. This is a **romance** story so there won't be much action. I'll write an action story after this one is finished. So, if you don't like romance, turn back. . I'll shut up now. Thanks again, Snake out.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Fox, Nintendo, or anything that goes with it. But I do own this story, it's plot, and all my OCs. (although there's only one I think.)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A Second Chance At Love**

_Prologue:_

_...Sometimes the greatest things in life, are the things yet to be discovered. The journey we embark on to find these things that we long to find, will lead us to even greater things than ever expected..._

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

_BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..._

"Aw, shut up!" said Rohan lazily as he laid in his bed trying to get some much needed sleep. He had been up late the previous night working on bills and contracts for his team, Echo.

_BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..._

By about the 10th beep, Rohan had given up and decided to greet the morning, albeit not to happily. "Stupid piece of junk alarm clock trying to keep me outta bed." He muttered in between yawns. General Peppy had been kind enough to give Team Echo a house on the beach outside of Corneria City for the summer. Falco and Slippy had joined Rohan's team after Fox and Krystal had gotten married, and had a child.

So, with the Star Fox team disbanded, Team Echo was the only mercenary team available to do missions for Corneria. Thus forcing poor Falco into having to join the team to keep his thrill of doing mercenary missions. Slippy didn't care either way around, he just wished his long time friend, Fox, good luck with his family and joined.

The brown furred vulpine known as Rohan saw too much talent in Slippy's mechanical abilities to not offer him the spot of 'team' mechanic. Falco was obviously an amazing pilot to say the least, and the three furs got to know each other very well in the short years they had been together. They were as close as Slippy, Falco, and Fox had been, and still were.

Still, even as happy as Rohan could be with his teammates and friends, he still had a big hole in the middle of his heart. Once occupied by the warm feeling of family, and the feeling of being loved. All taken away by one sheer mistake that turned the tide on the rest of his life. Only being 20, he had plenty of choices to make, but no mattter what he did, he couldn't shake the feeling of being alone.


	2. The Past Is The Past

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Fox, Nintendo, or anything that goes with it. But I do own this story, it's plot, and all my OCs. (although there's only one I think.)

**A Second Chance At Love**

_Chapter Two: The Past Is The Past_

_...The more time spent dwelling on the past, means that much more time lost for things in the future..._

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

Rohan had been a little depressed in the last few weeks. He guessed it was because they had no missions at the moment and there was nothing to occupy his mind. Almost everyday, he would go over that memory in his head; of the day when his life changed forever.

"_Son, wakeup! Hurry, we have to leave now!" yelled Steve Atem, Rohan's father, while shaking Rohan somewhat roughly. Rohan woke up momentarily, and was kind of oblivious as to what was happening._

"_What is it Dad? Where are we going?" a 12 year old Rohan asked. "It's the Venomians, We've got to leave the planet now!" Steve said. After hearing the name 'Venomians' Rohan was wide awake and leaving his room. Since the people on Papetoon were all foxes, they all lived in dens. As in, a mound of dirt with underground tunnels._

_ Apparently, Andross had sent Assault Droids to do his work for him. They were nearing the exit to the den, and finally got outside to see that Droids were everywhere. They had destroyed almost every den in sight. There were people screaming and running around frantically, and there were a few transport carriers about 350 feet away._

"_Run for the transports, Son!" Rohan's dad said. He made no reply back, just kept running. About half way to the transports, Steve tripped over a body that had been almost completely destroyed by a Venomian._

"_Dad!" Rohan stopped running and turned to help his father. "No, run Rohan. I think I've sprained my ankle. Please, go!" Steve said. "NO, I'm not leaving you here!" He exclaimed. "Rohan, you have to go! I won't be able to make it! Just please remember that I love you, Son. Goodbye." Just as Steve said this, he had been shot and killed by a VAD or, Venomian Assault Droid._

_ Rohan didn't have any time to think about what happened, he just had to get out of there. He finally got to the transports to find that most of the transports had been obliterated. All of the remaining ships headed for Corneria, seeing as the fight had pretty much ended there._

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

Rohan sighed as he remembered that day. His mother died during child birth, so his father was all he had left. A tear threatened to dampen his cheek as he thought more about ways he could've prevented his father's death. He eventually gave up fighting it and let the tears fall freely. He thought that leaving his dad to die was a mistake. But the truth is that there was no way he could have prevented that from happening.

But he still kept blaming himself for what happened that day. He walked in the kitchen and sat down at the table not really paying attention to anything in particular. Falco was in there stuffing his beak when he noticed his friend's expression. "Hey Rohan, what's up?" He asked. "I don't know, nothing much I guess." Rohan replied in a depressed kind of voice. "You know what happened that day wasn't your fault, right?" Falco asked. Rohan just sighed in response. "You just need to get you a girl. That always helps me get my mind off things." Falco stated in a matter-of-fact like voice. "Number one, you don't have a mind. Number two, if I was interested in girls, I wouldn't be here everyday" He said, putting a lot of emphasis on 'here'.

"Okay, just making a suggestion. Just think about it. Like I said, girls help me." Falco said.

"Don't you mean, _Katt_ helps you with your problems?" Rohan asked "Hahaha, very funny. Glad to see you still got a sense of humor." Falco said in a sarcastic way. "By the way, where's Slippy?" Rohan asked. "Who cares! It's soooooo much quieter without Slip-up here." Falco said. "Well, I'm going for a jog. I need some time to myself. I'll be back later tonight." Rohan said as he walked out of the kitchen. "Okay, take your time." Falco said in reply.

Rohan looked up to the sky when he got out the door, and saw that Sol was beginning to set. With that thought in mind, he set off on his jog. "The past is the past I guess." He said quietly to himself.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about it being so long and having close to no talking, but I had to pave the way for future chapters. Thanks and feel free to review. I accept all suggestions, opinions, criticism, flames, and cash.)

Snake out.


	3. Run In With An Angel

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Fox, Nintendo, or anything that goes with it. But I do own this story, it's plot, and all my OCs. (although there's only one I think.)

**A Second Chance At Love**

_Chapter Three: Run In With An Angel_

_...Sometimes, to discover what you desire, sorrow must be a certain contender in the fight..._

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

Rohan had been jogging for what seemed like hours. The house where the team lived was about a thirty minutes drive so, on foot, it was bound to be longer. He finally saw the tall skyscrapers, and the crowds of people walking up and down the sidewalks.

With Sol setting in the distance, there was a unique glimmer that you could see on pretty much every window on every building. It was a beautiful sight, and if Rohan didn't have so much on his mind, he would have enjoyed it more.

He decided that it may help his weary mind if he went to the city park, and watched the beautiful, bright sphere up in the sky, descend below the landscape.

The city park was pretty much the only area for miles that you would see trees and grass in. The city, of course, was barren. The park spanned about one square mile, and had a river running through the middle that eventually led into the sea.

As Rohan came upon the bridge that provided a dry crossing area from one side of the river to another, he noticed a figure sitting on one of the benches on the other side. The figure was a woman, no older than 25, from what he could tell.

As Rohan got closer, he noticed that the girl was drenched with her own tears. She hadn't even noticed he was there. He walked up close and sat on the bench beside her, than put his hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me Ma'am. I hope you don't mind me asking but, why are you crying?"

She looked up at him and even with tear stains on her face, he thought that she had to be the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. She was a white dog with long white hair and deep blue eyes.

"I-I w-wouldn't want t-to bother you with m-my problem." She said while looking down at the ground. "Trust me, you wouldn't be bothering me. Now tell me, what would a girl like you be so upset about?" he asked.

"M-My boyfriend left me." she muttered in between sobs. "Oh, I'm sorry." "It's ok, I-It's not just that he w-was my boyfriend, he was one of my only friends."

The last part proved to be a little hard for her to get out. "Well, how about we go down to the coffee shop and get something to drink and try to get this off of your mind." he asked. "No thanks, I don't drink." she said quietly. "Neither do I, I meant something non-alcoholic." "Well, in that case, I guess so." She said.

"Great! Now, what's your name?" he asked. "F-Fay." her crying had almost completely stopped. They had gotten up and started their walk to the nearest cafe that was only around the block from the park.

"So..." Fay began as they neared the entrance of the cafe. "What's your name?" she asked. "Rohan, Rohan Atem." he answered.

A waitress walked up to the pair as they entered. "Good evening, you two can have a seat right over there if you like." she said while pointing to a booth fairly close to the front window.

"Thank you." Rohan said in reply. "No problem. I'll bring you your menus very shortly." With that, she walked into the back room. Fay and Rohan then took their seats.

"Rohan Atem as in the leader of Team Echo?" Fay asked.

"Yeah, don't tell anybody though, I don't want people knowing I'm here. It's hard enough getting around this place. If people know who I am, it just gets that much harder." He said. "You mean you _don't_ want people to know who you are?" she asked him. "Exactly." He answered.

"You know, you sure aren't anything like I thought you would be."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked. "Definitely a good thing. I figured that since you're one of Lylat's most prestigious heroes, you would be as stuck up as the next guy." She said.

"People that act like that make me sick. Just because someone is famous or because they did something good for somebody, doesn't give them the right to act like they're any better than anyone else." He said.

Just at that moment, the waitress walked back out with two menus. "Here you go. What would you like to drink this evening?" the waitress asked. "I'll have just a regular coffee. What about you?" Rohan asked as he looked at Fay.

"Hmmmm." Her eyes silently scanned the menu until she found an item that seemed to pique her interest.

"I'll have the Vanilla Iced Coffee please." she said. "Okay, I'll be back shortly with your drinks." The waitress said cheerfully as she walked off.

Fay had been thinking of what Rohan said, and had been absent minded-ly staring at him._ "He has the most captivating eyes I've ever seen. Plus, he's so sweet, and look at those muscles!"_ "Fay!" He said while waving his hand in front of her face. "Huh? Did you say something, Rohan?" He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, are you okay? You didn't say anything when I asked you that question." She immediately started blushing.

"I-I'm sorry, I guess I was kinda lost in thought." She said while she looked away.

"It's ok, I just asked what your last name was. I only got your first." He said.

"Oh, it's Spaniel, Fay Spaniel." She said. She had no idea that she was still blushing hard.

"Spaniel...I like that last name. It suits you." He said while smiling. After hearing that, she probably wouldn't stop blushing for awhile.

"Th-Thanks, I'm not very used to people complimenting me." She admitted shyly. "I can't understand why they wouldn't." He said. After he realized what he had said, he started blushing as well. Now there were two blushing furs at the same table trying not to look at one another in fear that they might blush even more.

They hoped something would happen to break the awkward silence, and to their delight, it did. The waitress came out with both their drinks.

"Here you are, you two. Enjoy!" She said cheerfully. "Thank you, Miss." Rohan said.

They finished their drinks with nothing more than small talk, and Rohan had gladly paid for the two drinks. They were now about to leave the cafe.

"Thank you for talking with me, and for the drink." She said.

"No problem, I enjoyed talking to you." He said.

Her face now took on a more saddened look. "Well, I guess I better be going. It is getting late." She said while frowning.

Rohan's sad expression changed when he got an idea. "Why don't I walk you home. It's getting dark, and I wouldn't feel right just letting you go out there by yourself."

Her expression quickly changed to mirror Rohan's. "That would be great! Let's go." She said while pretty much dragging Rohan behind her.

(A/N: Well, that took longer than expected. Sorry about not updating. I've been cleaning out a shop where I'm gonna start making musical instruments, and have been busy. A mix between that and a small case of writer's block have kept me back. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think, and give me your opinions on where to go with this story. Remember to R & R.)

Thanks, Snake out.


	4. One Small Kiss

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Fox, Nintendo, or anything that goes with it. But I do own this story, it's plot, and all my OCs. (although there's only one I think.)

**A Second Chance At Love**

_Chapter Four: One Small Kiss_

_...The fight cannot be won without love joining the fight as well. Love must be the overpowering ingredient in the battle to become victorious..._

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

"Wow, you must really want to leave!" Rohan exclaimed as he was yanked through the cafe door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was too strong for you." She stated with a slight giggle. "Yeah, I think you need to lay off the weight-lifting for awhile." Rohan said while keeping a straight face. That only got Fay to start laughing. Of course he only did it because he wanted to hear her laugh. Her voice and her laugh was soothing to him.

"So where do you live exactly?" Rohan asked.

"It's about one mile from here."

"Ok, that means that I won't have to walk _too_ far to get home." He said.

"Where's your house?" She asked.

"About eight miles that way." He replied while pointing south of where they were heading.

"You know, you don't have to walk me home if you live so far away." She said. "It's my pleasure." He replied with a smile on his muzzle. "Well, I'm sure there's probably plenty of other places you would rather be than walking this far, in the dark, in the middle of the city, at night, with me." She was looking down with a frown on her muzzle as she said this.

"To tell you the truth, this is the best time I've had in a long time." He said with a big grin on his face. "You really mean that?" Fay asked. "Yeah, I do. This is a nice change to my day." He kept smiling. Fay then started blushing(of course). Little did she know, Rohan was blushing as well. You couldn't see it though, his dark fur color hid the bright red very well.

_Even when it's dark outside, she's still so beautiful. I didn't know it was even possible for someone's eyes to shine that bright when there's close to no light around. Her hands are so..wait..her hands?_ "Hello, Rohan, we're here." Fay said as she was waving her hands in front of his face. "Huh? Oh, that was quick." He said as he mentally scolded himself for staring.

He looked up to the house in front of him. "Wow." was all he could find to say. It was a three story house that was at least a hundred and fifty feet wide. "My dad won the lottery a few years ago. Out of all things he could do with the money, he buys us an even bigger house. Like we _need_ it." Fay said. "Well, that explains it." He said in reply.

They then walked up the pathway that led to the front door, and stepped onto the porch. "I guess this is it then." Fay said in a depressed tone of voice. Then Rohan got an idea. "Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked her nervously.

"Well, me and my friend, Miyu, are going out to eat lunch. I haven't seen her in awhile." "Well, why don't I treat you two to lunch. That way, I can get to know you both." He asked. "Oh, that'd be wonderful! I'll have to tell her!" That seemed to brighten her mood a lot.

"Then I guess I'll meet you two here at noon." Rohan said.

"Yeah...and Rohan?"

"Yes?"

She inched her muzzle up to his, and gave him a warm kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. For everything."

"Y-Yeah. N-No problem." He stuttered as he tried to figure out what to say. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked. He finally gained control of his thoughts again. "Yeah, I'll see you then." He said while smiling. "Goodnight." She said and then waved at him as he walked off.

After he stopped waving to her, his mind went back to what had just happened.

"She kissed me." Was all he could say. That's all he could think about as well. He felt amazing now. The nine mile walk back to his house seemed like it went by in an instant.

When he finally walked in, Falco was watching the big plasma screen in the living room. He looked up at Rohan when he walked in. "Hey Rohan, what's up? You look like you're in a daze or something."

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking is all." He said. "Okay then." Falco replied.

Rohan walked in and sat down on the couch beside Falco. "Hey Rohan, wanna go to the mall with me and Slip tomorrow? We're gonna press the buttons on the soda machines and see if anybody left their money in there." Falco asked. "No, I have plans." "With who?" he asked.

"Fay...Fay Spaniel." He said. A grin then started to form on Falco's beak. "Fay Spaniel? As in THE Spaniel's that live in the huge house and have a hot daughter Fay Spaniel?" Rohan just simply nodded. Falco's grin then turned into a smirk. "How'd you get hooked up with her?" He asked. Then Rohan recalled the whole story of the night's events to Falco. "She kissed you!?" "Well, just a small one. To thank me is what she said."

"Congrats Rohan, you have officially landed yourself a girl. What did I tell you that you needed in the beginning?" Falco asked. "A new watch?" "That too, but I told you that you needed a girl, and you go out and land one of the hottest girls I know! Good job, buddy." He said as he patted Rohan on the back.

"Hey, what a minute!" Falco half yelled. "How come you go out on a jog and pick up the hot girls, but I can't get'em even if I ask'em?" He asked. This time, a smirk formed on Rohan's muzzle. "Well Falco, I guess you're just not cut out for this job." Rohan said with an ever growing smirk embedded on his face. "I can get any girl I want, when I want'em!" He actually yelled this time. "Yeah, it sure worked with Katt."

"Ah, shut up." Falco said.

"Calm down, Falco." Rohan said while chuckling slightly. Falco just mumbled something inaudibly in response. Then Rohan's stomach growled. Reminding him that he hadn't ate anything since lunch. He looked at the clock;_ '10:37 PM' Man, it's late._ He thought. "Oh well, better get something to eat anyways." He said to himself as he walked in the kitchen. "A bowl of cereal at 10:40 at night never killed anybody." He then started to eat his freshly poured cereal.

He had eaten the whole bowl in less than five minutes, obviously showing how hungry he was. After he put his dishes in the sink, he decided to head off to bed. Falco was probably still sore about the whole 'You can get a girl, I can't' thing. So he just started down the hall to his room.

On the way, he passed Slippy's room, and the door was slightly cracked. He looked in, and saw Slippy asleep with his head lying on his desk. He decided to just leave him there for the night. With that, he went into his room, and laid down for the night. Although he couldn't help but think about what had happened with Fay.

(A/N: Sorry guys, I feel like for some reason, this chapter is worse than the first two. I've been getting close to three hours of sleep every night so I'm not in my best shape. Sorry, I'll try to make the next few chapters longer, and more interesting. Thanks again, Snake.)


End file.
